Toonami Dual: Super Hurricane’s Windy Journey
by Super Hurricane
Summary: The first offical battle! The great Yami is back in action! Jager vs Rapidash! Get ready!
1. The Gust of beginning

Toonami Dual: Super Hurricane's Windy Journey  
  
By Super Hurricane(That's me)  
  
Theme song: 2B a master(Orange League-PKMN)  
  
(copyright: I don't own Toonami Dual, the theme songs, the cards, the people inside the cards, and Ivan's clothes. Toonami Dual is by NocturneD's story and no one elses. PLEASE DON'T SUE! I HAVE NOTHING FOR YOU TO HAVE, REALLY!)  
  
Brown leather boots: Check  
  
Purple long-sleeved shirt: Check  
  
Purple, green and gold body armor: Check  
  
Green T-shirt: Check  
  
Brown, baggy wind-breaker pants: Check  
  
Brown rope: Check  
  
Staff that looks like a slingshot: Check  
  
Mirrored dark glasses: Check  
  
"Man, am I ready for this." I said to the TV as I put my glasses on. I had no roommate, mostly because I asked for none. Most people in this time period either act dumb or invite girls in without asking if it's ok. Not me, I'm not the kind of fighter that goes into a bar and drunks and smokes. No thanks, I'm a graduate student and I keep a good record, my enemies are many though. I'm the sort of guy who drinks Mountain Dew, eats some chips, and watches TV for a good time. Few have escaped my intellect for I can spot mistakes and figure out a plan and then organize a strategy for the next battle. Of course, I have yet to get the cards, for a battle. Oh, did I mention my name? It's Super Hurricane, mostly because I like to get things done fast as my running, which is pretty good also.  
  
A techie in a realm in which beings in cards can come alive. For months I have researched and figured out weaknesses of many fighters, as well as their strengths. I have even seen how to activate them, and how to return them. Now, it was my turn, I will be the best techie anime fan the plant Pangeia has ever known! So then I decided to go to the mall to sign up since I was old enough, and well-known. Why I'm well-known, I have no idea. Hours after I went in and out of the mall, I was dripping wet and shivering because I had no raincoat in the creek area. Why was I like that, and why was I there in the first place?  
  
This should explain my predicament.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Place: Southern Blue Mall  
  
Area: 6-224-AB7  
  
Colony: 19923-B6  
  
Time: 11: 32 AM  
  
  
  
Me: (Walks into line and waits for 34 minutes)  
  
Other people in line: (snickers at my outfit.)  
  
Me: (Ignores them for the fools they are)  
  
Sign up guy: Next!  
  
Me: . *Moves forward to sign up desk*  
  
Sign up guy: Here kid, sign your name, zip code, phone number with area  
  
code, street address, age, and gender. *Gives me application*  
  
Me: *Fills out everything* That's about everything. *Gives back  
  
application to the sign up guy(which is not his name, despite the nametag.)*  
  
Sign up guy: Thank you… *Reaches under desk and gives me a  
  
small card pack that looks like you get trading cards in except bigger  
  
because of the Toonami card size* Oh, and here… Stamps application*  
  
Just take this paper to the card shop on the other side of this place and  
  
you'll be fully registered to be a card duelist. *Hands me a stamped  
  
application*  
  
  
  
Me:(looks at it and remembers something) If I'm right, this card pack is a beginners which contains 8  
  
fighting cards and 2 element cards, that should be enough to help me defend myself.(Walks to and then goes inside the toy store. There's a LARGE line.)  
  
Register guy: Excuse me. Hello! I can take you in this line!  
  
Me: Thank goodness for small miracles.  
  
Register guy: Hello sir, I just need your application and card pack to  
  
register.  
  
Me: Sure. *Hands guy the stamped application and card  
  
pack*  
  
Register guy: Okay just let me run this through the scanner and enter the  
  
bar code numbers on the card pack.  
  
Shadow Wolf: (Standing in a corner to herself, thinking about the cards and notices SH.) Hey there, Dust Storm.  
  
Me: (Turns to notice her. Shadow Wolf is in a grey leotard, with blond hair. She wears pink flats, and purple nylon gloves. She has amber eyes, with some dark gray eyeshadow, and a smirk that never leaves, and is 2 feet taller and faster than SH.) Shadow Wolf, how long have you been there?  
  
Shadow Wolf: Long enough to find out you're still a weenie when it comes to anime. Don't you have a life?  
  
Me: This coming from a yaoi fan.  
  
Shadow Wolf: (clutches her chest half-wittedly) Oh, to the heart.  
  
Register guy: There's your cards back. (Gives them to me)  
  
Me: Thanks. Are you also a battler also?  
  
Shadow Wolf: Of course, I just signed in a half hour ago. Wanna see my cards?  
  
Me: Sure!  
  
Shadow Wolf: (Smiles evilly) Then come to the creek at 9:00 PM. Unless you have a curfew.  
  
Me: Not at the moment, so I'll be there anyways.  
  
  
  
And now, I'm soaking wet because the rain came over there for a half hour because I didn't watch the weather channel. I quietly shaked from the cold, my eyes searching for her to show up. Then I sensed her, through her body heat. It was one of my best-developed senses.  
  
A dark figure jumped from a tree nearby and spun, dropping to the floor cat-like.  
  
"Sorry I kept you waiting, I wanted to see if you would give up and forfeit." She said, with a hint of humor, as she rose to face me.  
  
I was annoyed, but not upset, "It takes more than a rainstorm to keep me from battle."  
  
I then got out my card deck and opened it with my sharp nails, then tugged it with my teeth. You can't imagine how strong the elastic lining was. It was more firmer than those blasted McDonalds ketchup packets!(The ones that don't show you where to open) But finally, I got it open, and set up my cards in alphabetical order.  
  
  
  
"Come on, I don't have the night to myself you know!" She yelled, stomping her feet annoyed.  
  
I observed the deck in this fashion and smiled.  
  
  
  
Ryoko-Tenchi Muyo  
  
The Joker-Batman  
  
Live Wire-Superman  
  
Ink-Batman Beyond (I believe it a typo)  
  
Kero-Card Captors  
  
Rapidash-Poke-Mon  
  
Wolverine-X-men: Evolution  
  
Uncle-J  
  
(Females are a best choice against female fighters. They attack more openly and are more agile to attack repeatedly, despite weak power attacks. They are also intoned to total rage. It's something that I learned from hours of research.)  
  
  
  
Element Cards  
  
Speed Card(designed to look like Gregory in DBZ)  
  
Ki Upgrade Card (Looked like West Kai or someone related)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's do this! Two cards each, no time limit or point limit. Stamina limit will be our fighters only defense. We'll see if our fighters can take the pressure." Shadow Wolf said, selecting her card.  
  
"Ladies first." I said with my gentleman attitude. She smirked wider, not a good sign.  
  
"For this battle, I summon the Gunsniper!" She yelled, as she threw her card on the ground. It glowed as the Gunsniper from Zoids popped out, weapons hot. Inside the cockpit, in which I knew, Leena was driving that over-arsenaled robot. A typical move, using a girl with a hot temper and a bigger gun. But I however knew it's weaknesses, despite I had no mechas in my deck.  
  
"I summon Live Wire!" I yelled, throwing the card to the ground. Immediately, my card flashed with a few sparkles as the human of electric biology came forth. This was a tough place to try her since there was a creek in between and water drains her power. Shadow Wolf smirked wider, as if she was attempting to laugh. Which she never does, she just smirks wolf- like.  
  
"GunSniper, attack!" Immediately, the mech beast ran forward, passing through the creek at a high speed.  
  
"Live Wire, strike the creek before she gets out!" Live Wire's eyes glowed as she extended her hand over the water and struck it with electricity. Multiple volts jumped the water toward the Gunsniper, but Shadow Wolf didn't seem to care. Then she threw down a card face-down.  
  
"Huh? What's your angle, Shadow Wolf?" I asked, focusing on the GS's movement.  
  
The volts were about to strike the Zoid , and a explosion occurred in front of the GS, repelling the volts back at Live Wire. They struck her, and instead of absorbing the volts, they caused her to black out.  
  
"A rather impressive attack I must say, but my Reflector Element Card used the explosion to not only bounce them back, but also charge them negatively. Any person would have remembered that. I guess you're out of your league, four eyes." She said, smirking, as she picked up her element card and reshuffled it.  
  
I was mad, enraged that she would call me that, so I decided that it was time for another card to be played, "I summon Ryoko!" I said, slamming the card down. The card glowed as the Demon Summoner arose from it's sleep in the card and started to power up.  
  
"Are you going to face me like a man or a women, SH, because I think you fight like the later." Shadow Wolf said, as the Gunsniper came upon land, and prepared it's Weasel Unit Total Assault when given the order.  
  
"First of all, I fight like a man, and you disgrace my honor by talking like that. I will make you pay!" I yelled, Ryoko used my anger to power up even more, as all three gems (the other two were her earrings, I can't believe she never used them in the first two episodes to power up.) connected and give Ryoko a major power-up.  
  
"Whatever you say Super Dust Storm, Leena, destroy Ryoko!" Shadow Wolf yelled, pointing her finger at Ryoko, just about done with powering up.  
  
"Weasel Unit: Total Assault!" Leena yelled as she pulled the trigger. All four missile pods opened, her gatling guns shot, her arm rifles fired, and missiles were launched like a bad habit. I was a bit worried since Ryoko didn't have a shield like Ayeka's and that she might not make it.  
  
BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! I was afraid to open my eyes, but Shadow Wolf's cry encouraged me to look. Each of the missiles, exploded in front of Ryoko, the energy blasts deflected off a unknown area. Then I got it!  
  
"Ryoko, you activated the Lighthawk Wings! That's astounding!" I yelled, happy that she was able to do that not even trying. She looked up, and the wings materialized , three of them like Tenchi's, only wider.  
  
"Leena, I don't care how you do it, but kill that stupid woman or I'll send you to the yard sale heap!" Shadow Work yelled, angered by this new ability Ryoko has.  
  
'Sheesh, where's loyalty now?' I wondered, "Ryoko, kick that tin can into tomorrow!"  
  
"You're mine!" Ryoko yelled, as she flew toward the Zoid with impressive speed, using the Lighthawk wings to protect her.  
  
"Weasel Unit: Total Assault!" Leena yelled again, as her zoid fired round after round of explosives that bounced off the magic shield.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Ryoko there! I never realized I could use the Lighthawk wings nor I know what powers it gave me till now. But let me assure you that with the kid with the glasses guiding me, I'm sure to win. What?!? She sent out Pan? This is almost too easy. But what's that card you hold in your hand, little missy? Come on and see what happens to me in "You can only Thwap Twice", it's unquestionly painful!!! 


	2. You can only thwap twice

Last time of TD: Super Hurricane was the happiest techie alive when he received his first pack of Toonami Dual cards. That is, till a old nemesis of his, Shadow Wolf challenged him to a match, in which endurance is the key to winning. As Shadow Wolf sent out the Gun Sniper, SH retaliated with a Live Wire who bristled the water in which the GS was in. Unfortunately, that plan failed, as SH then sent out Ryoko, who was about to get whip-lash when suddenly she activates the Lighthawk Wings. Now thing's are getting intresting….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take this you louse!" Ryoko yelled as the Lighthawk wings glowed red, and split into three sharp blades, "Tri-Blade!"  
  
"GAAAAAAHHH!" Leena yelled, using the Zoid arms to shield the blow. as Ryoko struck the Zoid and zoomed past in a second. Leena began to sigh when she noticed something disturbing. Her cockpit, was now split from the neck, only balance kept it in place.  
  
Thunk! Thunk! The Gun Snipers Gating guns fell off, with the tell-tale signs of being shredded. Ryoko stopped in mid-air, and the Lighthawk wings went back inside of her.  
  
"Hmmph." I said, since I never got to see what Ryoko's battle costume would be if applied to the Lighthawk Wings.  
  
"Bye-bye, trigger happy." Ryoko waved calmly with her left hand at Leena, who now was in a panic, as her right summoned a ball of red energy. "Heeeeeyya!" The ball turned into a double-edged light sword, and Ryoko threw it at the Zoid.  
  
"AAAAAAHH!" Leena yelled.  
  
BOOM! The bolt of energy was barely more than a pinprick, but the explosion hit the back of the head, causing the head; and Leena to fall forward, hitting her head; and crash against the ground. The cockpit opened, and I could plainly see Leena fainted from the head thrust. The mainframe read: Terminal Cammand Freeze. Ryoko raised her arm and did a cute little V for Victory sign, awhile I studied Shadow Wolf. Her mouth was in a frown, but her eyes danced with pleasure as she picked her next card.  
  
'What's she up to? If only I could read minds.' I thought, studying her actions.  
  
"I summon Pan!" She yelled, as she threw her card down in attack mode. It lit up as the female offspring of Videl and Gohan rose up in battle stance.  
  
'Pan? Out of all the fighters, she picks Pan for our match. Ryoko can probably use her sword to detect the ki blasts, but I'm not too sure that she can destroy a giant Ki blast' I thought, my mood wavering. Pan rose up in the air to meet Pan, and as their eyes locked, the fight began.  
  
ZIIIISSSPPPP! Ryoko and Pan thrust at each other, and started to punch wildly, trading blows that were blocked by each others. Wham! Ryoko got a sucker-punch by Pan to the jaw, and retracted with a sharp upper-cut that caused Pan to fly higher. Ryoko dematerialized and rematerizalized above Pan and gave her a slam with her fists. Pan fell like a stone and created a large crater as she landed. I was practically enjoying this, Shadow Wolf wasn't.  
  
  
  
Tsssseeew! Tsssseeew! Ryoko fired two lethal energy beams from her palm as Pan began to get up again.  
  
BOOM! Pan was lying on her back again, very wounded and tired. I was starting to feel relieved, then Shadow Wolf picked out a new card and smiled. I frowned, was she trying to add a new fighter?  
  
"I summon the Full Moon Element!" Shadow Wolf yelled as she threw down her card. It flashed as a new moon, unseen by anyone else in the area, shone brightly in the sky.  
  
'This is very bad!' I thought, as Ryoko turned to see the moon, 'Ryoko is getting tired, and I know that her energy beams aren't enough to blow up the Moon.'  
  
Pan was changing, as a tail sprouted out of her pants, her face was getting hairy, her clothes were rippling from the immense muscles. RRIIIIIIIPPP! Her shirt and pants were gone, as she grew to a 5 story building-sized ape with a snout filled with sharp teeth. Ryoko was very impressed.  
  
"ROAAARRRR!" Pan screamed as she lumbered towards Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko, get some altitude before she turns you into a pretzel!" I yelled over the roaring. Ryoko heard me and began to ascend, when Shadow Wol;f decided to inferere.  
  
"Pan, jump." Shadow Wolf said, her voice a whisper that Pan could understand, despite the need to destroy everything in her path. The giant ape-like creature bent it's knees and leaped like a frog towards Ryoko. Ryoko noticed this, very quickly.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Take this!" Tssseew! Tssseeew! Tsseeww! Several dozen energy beams shot out of her hand at once, the ability was because of her power up with the gems. BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! The beams struck, but did they cause damage or cut off the tail? A few seconds later, I got my answer.  
  
"ROOOOAARRRRR!" Yep, Pan was alive, and very, very violent, flew up out of the smoke, and she grabbed Ryoko since she was in sort of a daze to see that her arsenal didn't work.  
  
'That and the Lighthawk wings requires her to be apart from the enemy to form. If it was the TiT Ryoko, she would be able to blow that beast easy.' I thought worried.  
  
Cracccckkkle! Red static formed all over Ryoko, as her power was being drained through the strength of the Saiyan fist. In mere seconds, it was over, as Ryoko passed out from power outage. Pan roared as she landed with Ryoko, and threw her to the ground not too gentlely.  
  
"Hey! She's already down, you didn't have to do that!" I yelled at Pan, who bristled her teeth at me.  
  
"Pan, Gun Sniper return!" Pan glowed as she returned to her human/saiyan form and glowed red. She then shrank and turned to card form, showing Pan hovering over Gohan's head. Leena and the Gun Sniper glowed also and reverted back to card form, the Gun Sniper in combat mode with Leena by it's side.  
  
  
  
"It was a pleasure beating you Super Dust Storm, I hope the next time we meet, you will see how pointless your fighters are." Shadow Wolf said, as she leaped up on a treebranch and zigzagged across the forest.  
  
"My name is SUPER HURRICANE! Get it right, you annoying baka!" I yelled after her, knowing she didn't hear me. I then went over to Ryoko and Live Wire, a bit worried that they were seriously hurt. Live Wire looked a little shaken but she looked ok. Ryoko, on the other hand, had bruises all over.  
  
"Are you okay, Ryoko?" I asked, as I kneeled next to her. Her eyes opened and looked at me.  
  
"Don't worry too much, I just need a quick nap and I'll be fully reenergized again." Ryoko said, touched by my worry.  
  
"(sniff) Oh, okay. Ryoko, Live Wire, return!" I said, as both Ryoko and Live Wire glowed red.  
  
I put the cards back on my belt, and went into the parking lot. Then my jaw dropped, as I saw that my bike tires were deflated by a gray bobby pin sticking out. I recognized that pin.  
  
  
  
"SHADOW WOLF!" My cry caused a squadron of birds to wake up and fly above me in panic.  
  
  
  
The next day….  
  
"Grumple, grumple." I said, looking at my bill sent by the repair shop. My bike would be delivered in 3 weeks, they said, and it might need a tune-up. A tune-up!?! My bike is not a car! I was walking down the sidewalk 2 blocks from my house, because I decided to go to the bank to get some money to pay the shop. Ryoko walked aside me, with a red short haired wig, a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and thick black leather boots that were uncomfortable. Okay, I had another reason to go to the bank, my grandfather passed away 3 months ago, leaving me a heavy metal box with some special Element cards. I could only receive them when I became a duelist, which I am. The reason Ryoko's along is since my grandfather needed a lot of luck to win, so he bought dozens of horseshoes from the racetrack's finest horses and put them in there. If they worked, I don't know.  
  
"This outfit is nice, but do you think it makes my hips look big?" Ryoko asked. I looked, and tried not to smile, her hips did expand a bit.  
  
"Nope." I said, white-lying to save face.  
  
"You know, I could just FLY us over there, what do you think?" Ryoko asked me. I thought about it as we walked.  
  
"No, people wouldn't understand how you are able to fly. We'll be burnt at a stake if someone sees that." I said, although my feet complained about the pain felt on my legs. I stopped, and Ryoko stopped as well, and turned around.  
  
"What? Drop a quarter or something?" Ryoko asked. I glanced up at her and took out a card and turned it towards her. It was Kero.  
  
"What? I'm not going on some winged tiger with a helmet, you know that!" Ryoko said, backing up.  
  
"It is within the duelist rules that as long as you can't afford any other means to reach a far off place, you can use a card for transport. Besides, it's better to know your friends better." I said logically, as I threw down the card, "Kero, I summon you!"  
  
The card landed and sparkled as the toy-sized winging wonder from Cardcaptors flew out and went to Ryoko.  
  
"Hi, there,cutie. I'm Keroberos, guardian of the Clow. I know this nice fast food joint-" Kero was cut short as Ryoko boredly flicked him away with a flick of her finger.  
  
"Don't waste our time, we need transport." Ryoko yawned. Kero rubbed his face and calmed his hot temper. Immediately, he glowed a white color, as his wings grew and expanded to full size, and covered him, transformating him with magic. Ryoko tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Are you done, yet?" She asked. There was a brief lapse and Kero mumbled in the magic bubble. Then the transformation was complete, as the wings opened and the Guardian beast of the Clow Book arose in his true form.  
  
"Now, I am ready. Please get on my back in a orderly fashion-OOOF!" Ryoko jumped on Kero's back as if he was a pony on display, and Kero almost lost control of his body functions.  
  
I slapped my face in disgust, as I climbed aboard Keroberos, and he painfully took one single flap and got us airborne, grumbling about taking a Cat-scan when he got home.  
  
  
  
Next time: Hey there folks! It's me, Kero, guardian beast of the Clow! It seems that our trip got a little turbulence seeing that ugly lady with the big butt was driving me nuts. Anyways, we arrive at the bank, and it seems some person in a safari outfit is robbing the people of their cards, backed up by a trio of Kai pirates. Unfortunately, SH has no idea that this is happening and the Safari guy touches Ryoko! And awhile this happens, I'm attached to a bike rack like a dog! How embarrassing! Tune in next time for "What's the hold-up?", where you see more of ME!(Gets pulled off stage by cane) 


	3. What's the hold-up?

(Note to self, find some duelists who haven't signed up yet )  
  
  
  
Last time: Super Hurricane tried his best, but his best didn't cut it in the arena the enigmatic Shadow Wolf picked out for him. Despite a turnaround by Ryoko and the Lighthawk Wings, Pan was sent out and was immediately plummeled. The only thing saving Shadow Wolf from utter defeat was her second Element card, which allowed Pan to regain her Saiyan animal form. Now Ryoko was plummeled as the giant ape beat him up to a pulp and rendered her out of the match. After the match, SH decides it's time to get some new element cards at the Bank where his great-grandfather left him in his will. The only question is, how can he stop both Keroberos and Ryoko from killing each other!?!  
  
"You know, for a flying lion, you seem to be drifting rather than flying." Ryoko said as we passed the next block. So far, no one noticed us, or at least tried not to notice us. It's kind of embarrassing to see a warrior who uses his cards for transport work. I was a bit of a flushed red as well, since I was trying real hard to not look down.  
  
"Then how about you get your saggy butt off my ribs and maybe then I'll consider it." Keroberos said, and the two locked eyes, growling. I put myself between them, and pushed their heads away from each other.  
  
"Knock off you two, I can't do this if you act like individuals." I said, as they snorted and turned their heads to not face each other. I sighed and resat forward. 'This is going to be a booooorrriiing trip.'  
  
  
  
Place: Skyhawk Bank  
  
Area: 6-367-AC5  
  
Colony: 18823-B3  
  
Time: 10: 52 AM  
  
BLAM! BLAM!  
  
"Nobody move! This is a robbery!" A stocky teenager in a super big overcoat yelled, throwing down three Toonami cards, and used his shotgun to make a point, "Kai pirates, I summon you!"  
  
The cards glowed darkly as the evil henchmen of Hazanko rose in attack mode. The teen smirked, as he striped off his overcoat to reveal a Safari Hunter's jacket, with a tan hat complete with Ostrich feather. He put on dark shades and walked up to the front desk. Before the teller could even try to activate the silent alarm, the unnamed gunsman pointed his shotgun below the tellers desk and fired.  
  
Blam! Boom!The bullet struck the wiring, cutting the alarms off to all the desks.  
  
"Anyone else want to try to stop me?" he asked warily as he put the shotgun back in his holster. "Didn't think so. Boys, strip the customers of their credits and cards and load up the bags as well."  
  
The Kai pirates agreed as one, and used their sharp claws to threaten the consumers.  
  
"Hey, that's my-" A old gentlemen was about to protest the theft of his dad's watch when one of the Kai pirates went forward and put it's claw against the Adam's apple. A twitch and it would be gone. As soon as the pirate took the watch, the old man dropped to his knees and cried. These guys were in trouble, who you going to call?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, we finally made it to the bank, despite Keroberos's warning that he might lighten the load by tossing Ryoko overboard. Then a heated argument about whose magic is more powerful, and then me having to separate them again. Gee, the life of a duelist is a wonderful thing. (Yes, this is my way of sarcasm.)  
  
"Okay, Kerberos, you wait outside." I said as I hooked a chain to his helment to the bike rack.  
  
"Hey! You can't just do that, I'm not a dog you know!" He complained.  
  
"Talk is cheap, helmet head. Now hide so no one notices your furry behind." Ryoko said, as I walked up the steps.  
  
"Witch." Keroberos said as he went into the bushes, biding his time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ding-ding! The stupid bells went off as we entered, and I grimaced. I really think they should get with the 21th century(or whatever century it is) and installed beepers, it's least distracting. I took no notice of the Kai's pushing people to the wall, stealing their purses and stuff. I mean, it's not like I can see everything around me, just straight forward.  
  
And looking straight forward has it's perks, especially if you can notice someone familiar. That's when I saw him, by recognizing the color of his red hair and it's "Toros" design in which it was pointed on both sides, and shouted, "Hey, Petzhouse!"  
  
He jerked involuntary and dropped his bags, turning towards me with a snarl. "So, if it isn't the geek from Jr. High. Small world."  
  
I gave a heartly chuckle to that, "I'll say, I thought you were evicted from this area because of that giant stink bomb on the mayor's face. I did warn you it would be fatal."  
  
His face snarled even farther, and he walked up to me, bouncing his bags full of cash from one hand to the other.. His face calmed a bit as he saw Ryoko in her disguise. "Cute girl you got there." He then spanked her rump, and Ryoko got that look in her eyes, the " First, I'll blow you up, then cremate you, resurrect you and then do it again for 100 times till I get bored and then annihilate every cell in your pitiful body" look. He pulled out his shotgun  
  
I decided this would be a good time to distract him, "Hey! Isn't that Jeff Nimoy and Bob Bucholz trying to dub Gundam Wing so it wouldn't get a second season?"(One thing to know about this guy: He's a gullible idiot)  
  
He fell for it! He turned around, and asked "Where?" I got up from behind, and took out my slingshot-like stick and slapped it above his hand. (I rarely use it for anything else than self-defense and disarmament)  
  
Fwwaaapp! "Owwww!" He dropped his rifle, clutching his hand in pain, and shouted, "Kai pirates, kill them!"  
  
I hadn't noticed them till now, so I was surprised when they ran at us, claws unleashed. "Ryoko, we have company!"  
  
Tsssew! Tssseew! Two red-light beams struck two of them pushing them back a little, awhile the third was getting ready to leap. Ryoko flew towards him and smashed the third one's head, knocking him out cold. Petzhouse's vision was getting better, as he was going to reach for his shotgun. I couldn't take the chance of him rearming. Petzhouse is very crazy, and very dangerous.  
  
Fwaap! "Eeeee-owwwwww!"  
  
I slapped his hand and used to rod to toss the weapon away. Immediately the hostages ran out the front door, and piledrove over the Kai pirates. They were now out of commission. I smirked as Petzhouse got up, and snarled with anger.  
  
"Kai pirates, return!" The unconscious pirates glowed red and shrunk and reverted back to card form. In their card form, each one appeared to do something different, and the background was Hazanko's ship.  
  
"Giving up already?" I asked, curious.  
  
"I don't have the time to battle losers like you, good bye!" He took out a spraycan and threw it to the ground. It exploded with a red gas that enveloped him.  
  
Swoosh! Ryoko yawned and used one of her hands to shove the smoke away, and Petzhouse, who looked ready to bolt, blinked as his cover was exposed. He looked at me, then at Ryoko and screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" He ran out the door, and went to the bike rack. But before he did so, Keroberos came out(since the bushes were a bit thorny) and growled at him. Petzhouse screamed again as he ran 20 miles away, leaving me to his bike.  
  
I scratched my head at this behavior, and looked down. Petzhouse left his bags behind with all the money and cards that he took. However, there was one card that he didn't steal, as I picked it off the floor. Dusting it off, I realized Petzhouse was giving me a card to make up for lost time. How sweet of him to give me his Piccolo(DBZ) card. What a true friend.  
  
I walked over to the guy who works at the bank, and politely put the card in my hands on the desk. "Please put this under my account please, and allow me to get my grandfather's box."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a old abandoned newspaper station, Petzhouse was being tortured.  
  
"Aaaack! Stop, please! It wasn't my fault!" He screamed as something lifted him quickly and smashed him into the ceiling.  
  
Fwaap! A steel bar struck his legs, and he howled in agony. Three pairs of eyes glowed red in the dark warehouse, and smiled at the pain they were causing.  
  
"That will be enough for now."A voice, as raspy as a jazz singer, ordered and Petzhouse dropped 20 feet onto a hard mattress.  
  
"Ow." Petzhouse complained, as he struggled to get up.  
  
"A truly pathetic display, Petzhouse. I am very annoyed that a Class B was defeated by a simpleton nerd. I may to have withdraw the dosage I have you on." The voice said, as the lights flickered on, on both sides. Shelves lined with rare Toonami cards were stacked together between cans of SPAM(The cooking spray).  
  
Petzhouse dropped to his knees and moaned, "Please lord, forgive me! Take my soul if you want, but don't take away my drug!"  
  
"Silence!" A shelve fell over and crushed Petzhouse. He moaned as the voice continued, "Now, we will address this problem indirectly. And as we are at it, steal his cards and put him at the tip of a flagpole by his pants. Otherwise, this boy will be a problem to the Hydra Team and our sponsor, the Globex Corporation."  
  
Petzhouse groaned some more as he lifted the heavy shelf off him, "Yes, lord. I will crush Super Hurricane and restore balance to the Hydras."  
  
"See that you do, and one of us will assist." A female came out of the darkness towards Petzhouse and the voice continued, "She will terminate the problem." The voice and the three figures then burst out in manic laughter.  
  
  
  
Next time: (Translated) Hey, I'm a Rapidash, one of the fastest Pokemon on the planet. It seems that SH finally gets a roommate, and his names Yami. Weird if you ask me, but it seems he's a undefeated Class D fighter in the North Quadrant, and he's challenging SH to a three card, 2000 life point duel! Beware SH, big things come in small packages, as Yami releases the Liger 0 Jager out against me. Will SH be able to spot the Jager's weakness before it's too late? Find out in Chapter 4: "Race to the Finish!". It will be more exciting than me running on water! 


	4. Race to the Finish!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the duel sequence or Yami(who is trademark of Washu Da Mew) ©, so don't sue! And this Yami is nowhere close to ND's Yami, really!!!)  
  
Last time on SH's Windy Journey-Toonami Dual: The trip to the banks was a rough start, since both of SH's refused to cooperate. Petzhouse, SH's short- term enemy was robbing a bank but was stopped by SH's powerful cane and Ryoko's speed. But a conspiracy of unknown measures lies for SH, will he be ready to take the challenge?!?  
  
"Race to the Finish!" By Super Hurricane  
  
Twang! Twang! The horseshoes fell like hailstones all over the cement floor outside the bank. Ryoko was barely struggling from the weight, but she was annoyed that progress was slow.  
  
"How many horses did your grandpa deshoe?" she asked as another 23 horseshoes fell out.  
  
I think about that for a second, and answered, "99, I think."  
  
Thunk! Ryoko threw the box to the floor and the remaining horseshoes fell out like a river of metal. I cringed at the impact. Dusting her hands, she got on Kero and offered me a hand. Gathering up the Element cards inside, I took it and we flew off on Kero's back.  
  
As we flew over the apartments, I took a gander at the cards I now had possession of.  
  
Sword and Shield (Looked like the Clow Cards attached to each other with a fighter in between) Jurian Emblem(Looked like a red coat of arms with a tree in the middle) Item Takeover (Looked like the one scene when Sailor Moon nearly had her crystal nearly destroyed by darkness) Voltage Depletion (Looked like 2 Mobile Suits, one drained of electricity awhile the other one was sucking in it) Win-Win Toll ( Looked like one of those things at Los Vegas, you know the ones with the lever, that had three sickles shooting out of the slot) Terminal Blackout (Looked like a kid with one of those Reality VR helmets on that are used for registered duelists.) Piccolo-DBZ  
  
I shook my head in doubt, some of the cards I knew, and some I didn't. The cards that I did know, were very risky. The ones I didn't know will require research. Ryoko nudged me to get attention. I sighed,  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Dollar for your thoughts." She said, waving a credit in my face. I hope that she didn't take it from the bank.  
  
"Well, the element cards will be good in a tight spot, but they're a chance taker." I said, as Kero started to drop down altitude as soon as we reached our apartment.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm good with chances." She said, smiling. We landed and stepped off Kero's back.  
  
"If you need a ride, call me." He said to Ryoko winking. That earned him a slap on the cheek.  
  
"Keroberos, return!" Kero reverted back to "toy" mode, and shrunk and transformed into a card. I picked it up and looked at it, it showed him shooting a stream of fire as his wings spread out across the sky.  
  
"Do you want me to revert back to a card?" Ryoko asked, as I opened the apartment door with my keycard.  
  
"Nah, besides everyone's outssssiiiide!" I suddenly was face to face with my landlord and panicked.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Hurricane." She said with the dullness of a postal worker. Which was a bit weird, usually she's hyper because of all the sugar in her food. She was a squat old woman, with a humped back and her gray hair stuffed into a bun, and barely seeable eyes, covered by a blanket of wrinkles. She also has 32 granddaughters, who she attempts to pair me up with every 3 months since I'm alone in my apartment. I'm not interested in them because each of them have three qualities that annoy me: They try to break my glasses, they're very loud, and their breath can stun a skunk.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Taka, nice to see you there! How was the meeting with those builder's union?" I asked, Ryoko in my shadow.  
  
"It had a rough start, but I got the deal to destroy those annoying condos with the ghosts." She said. Ms. Taka insists on seeing a woman fly through the wall and the pottery floating in the condos. I think it's a aftereffect of the coffee she drinks. "Oh, and I got your new roommate approved."  
  
"You WHAT?!?" I yelled, and she slapped me on the head.  
  
"Shhhhh. Loud noises frightens renters, don't do that!" She warned. She then took out a application form and walked out of the apartment into her Hovervan. She didn't even notice Ryoko, which was strange also, since she usually gives girls that I like a mental thrashing.  
  
"Okay, that was weird. Let's go up to my pad to check out the new houseguest who is probably a moocher." I said, and Ryoko gave me a funny look as we walked up the stairs to my room. As I opened the door, I was shocked.  
  
All over the right side of my room, was posters everywhere, trading cards, books, comics! There was even a gold pyramid with a eye in the middle. I took a book from the shelf that was mine, the shelf, and looked at it, " 'How to be a Card Master'?" I asked aloud to myself. Ryoko tensed up as the knob to the bathroom opened and the flush of the toilet.  
  
"Ryoko, no." I whispered, but Ryoko armed herself anyway with a wooden chair and crept towards the side of the door.  
  
"Man, I should go easy on those pickles." A light-hearted voice said as the door opened and the persons head came out. Ryoko struck.  
  
Wham! The guy fell to the ground, KOed by the now broken chair.  
  
I glared at Ryoko, who put the chair back and smiled, as she reverted back to card form. I picked her up and looked at the stranger. It was definitely a He, probably 16 at the most, a bit short though. Blue unbuttoned jacket, purple shirt, matching blue pants and boots. His hair was a mix of yellow, red and black, with the yellow in front.  
  
I changed the clock and then proceeded to wake the poor guy up. By using one of my socks in front of his nose. The stench instantly woke him up.  
  
"Aaah! Men, they're gassing us! Huh?" He woke up, started to see me. I grinned, noticing his red eyes. Or were they purple?  
  
"Hi, there. I was just coming in and noticed you were out of it." I said, and he looked at the clock. In his mind, he believed that he'd been laying there for two hours.  
  
I guess I have."He said, his hand stretching out, "Name's Yami." I took his hand and raised him off the floor, "Super Hurricane, but you can call me SH."  
  
"Ah, so you're the guy I'm set up with." Yami said, nodding, "I am pleased that I am with a duelist who decorates this nice."  
  
"You're a duelist?" I asked, looking up and down.  
  
"And one of the most active members of the "Bring Yu-Gi-Oh Into The Real Duel" Club!" He said excitedly. I nodded, he was one of those people who wanted super powerful monsters with their helpless and unguarded human friends. It was annoying how the council frowned on that decision.  
  
"Well, then. Now that we've been introduced, can we have a duel now? I haven't had one since I beat the legendary Damos." He said, and I gaped. 'Damos, the famous Fire Champion?' I thought in shock. But then I grinned. He must be of a close rank to mine to challenge me to official duel. Might as well go up a rank.  
  
"Deal!" I said, extending my hand. He took it and gripped it as strong as mine. I hope I did the right choice.  
  
We decided to have a open valley as our battlefield. Thankfully, no people, although they could at least have put a gas tanker or something explosive. I like explosions. There was a few rocks there and here, and fresh dirt streaming all over. I frowned as my good shoes were getting dirty.  
  
It was a 2000 HP, Three Card Duel, no limits on element cards and arsenals. Yami called ahead to the commission, and they gave the go ahead. After all, he was pretty far in rank, and undefeated, which was impressive. But of course I didn't care, I just wanted to show what I got!  
  
  
  
Suddenly a loud bang sound is made from across the valley as a large smoke cloud has appeared out of nowhere.  
  
'Looks like we'll duel there where the cloud was.' I thought as we walked over to two large podiums. I chose red, Yami chose blue. The dusts settled and what appears what have made the loud bang sound was non-other than the white judge within his capsule with the front raising. I heard that they make them out of the material that keeps buildings from collapsing in Earthquakes, not to mention they have dozens of human metalworkers repairing their joints after each battle.  
  
"This is a designated area, all citizens or civilians must leave the battle site when the duels are occurring. Scanning area... Will the two that will be dueling please approach their podiums." Said the white judge.We managed to get to the podium and climb up our ladders to the control units without slipping on the greasy bars. (It rained last night).  
  
"Get your cards ready duelists, make sure to choose them wisely. Both players will get 2000 life points and the one down to zero loses. Put on your VR helmets! MATCH 23,576,264.Y1- Super Hurricane vs. Yami!" Instructed the white judge while we put on our helmets. I sniffed inside it and fought the urge to gag. Why? Because someone put Mr. Clean to keep it from getting dirty. Of course, the smell was horrible.  
  
"The outside of the field will be now safe with the diamond shield. Whatever attack that is missed while attacking, the attack will be either canceled out or bounce back." Said the white judge as clear emerald shields with vibrate noises secures the outside of the battlefield. I could use something like that when studying in the library.  
  
"One on one, are you ready?" I asked, picking up a card to play. I smiled at the card, it was a Rapidash, and I always did like horses.  
  
"Indeed." Yami said, but his voice was deeper, more stronger than before. His hair went up and edged into 5 points, as his eyes turned a dark purple. That, and he looked like he was squinting to look at me.  
  
'What the heck?' I thought, and then it clicked like a smoking gun. 'So, the famous Yami has a dual personality. I've heard of these cases in which duelists can age to match their opponents experience. However, Yami must have a different personality. Oh well, a fights a fight.'  
  
"LET'S DUEL!" We said at the same time as we inserted our cards.  
  
"Representing from Super Hurricane's Deck, Rapidash!" The judge said, as the flaming horse jumped out of the ground and neighed a battle cry. "And representing from Yami's deck, The Liger 0 Jager!" The Jugde announced as the giant over-sized robot of a beast came out from the ground, it's ion-engines roaing as it bellowed it's challenge. I winced at the roar, but held my ground on this one.  
  
'Hmm, a Jager. Yami must have traded something for that card. After all, it's pretty rare to find something like that on the first draw.' I thought, as Rapidash began to charge toward the behemoth.  
  
"Ready? Fight!!!" The Judge yelled as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Jager, destroy the unicorn." Yami said through his uplink, his words as cold as ice. Our uplinks are designed for our fighters to hear, even through the worst conditions.  
  
"RRROOOOOAAAARR!" Jager yelled as it ran towards Rapidash. Unfortunately, he was in for a surprise.  
  
"Rapidash, double-team as soon as he gets within 100 ft, then use counter!" I whispered through my uplink. Geez, that smell reeks!  
  
Rapidash remained poised, ready to attack. Yami had a stone face, in which no smile came. Darn, I was hoping he would at least leer.  
  
Just as Jager crossed the line where I drew, Rapidash glowed and split into 3 Rapidashes, then 5, then 10!  
  
Soon there was a ring of Rapidashs running around the beast in a ninja formation.  
  
Yami looked at the formation, and cracked a half smile. "Ionic jets, online." He said, and I stared, he saw through my strategy, I'll have to flex the joints a bit.  
  
FWOOOOSH! The boosters were contained, as the jets opened and ignited several of the copies, there was one Rapidash remaining.  
  
'Of course! The jets! Without them, he has no primary weapon besides his energy shotgun!' I thought as Rapidash now ran for a couple of rocks by a cliff for cover. But Jager was in hot pursuit, covering 800 ft per second. I believe that Bit was in the cockpit.  
  
"Rapidash, get to the top of the cliff and use lock-on as soon as I give the signal!" I said silently through my uplink.  
  
Rapidash heard my call and started to scale the cliff, as the Jager climbed behind her. Yami smirked as my eyes watched carefully. Then Jager stumbled on some rocks, buying Rapidash a few seconds.  
  
Clop! Clop! The hooves of the fire unicorn bounced Rapidash to the top, and I waved my hand for the signal. As soon as I waved, Rapidash's horn glowed, as she jumped off the edge, and somersaulted. Jager noticed this and leapt toward Rapidash, strike laser claws active.  
  
"Now, Rapidash! Horn Drill Now!" I yelled, as Rapidash braced herself for the charged shot. Her horn flashed, and both of us closed our eyes from it to prevent blindness.  
  
After a few minutes, the flash ended and we uncovered our eyes to see Jager and Rapidash in separate directions, and with a last roar, Jagers jets blew up and the giant mecha crashed to the ground defeated. Yami smiled as he returned Jager, reverting him back into the deck as a defeated card.  
  
SH LP 2000 Yami LP 1500  
  
"Impressive, SH, but you will soon see why I never lose a match. I lay this card down in defense mode." He put down his card horizonal, and a card- shaped frame flashed on the ground.  
  
'What is he up to?' I thought as Rapidash was running towards the card. "Rapidash, stomp the thing."  
  
Wham! Fwoooossh! "Neeeeeeee!" Rapidash struck the card, and immediately exploded into pieces. A hand was reaching out, as the smoke where Rapidash stood. That hand belonged to Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan race.  
  
'What the? How did he get that card?' I thought, leaning in.  
  
SH Life Points 1400 Yami Life Points 1500  
  
"You see, SH, it is not brawn nor clever strategy alone that wins battles. No, it is faith and trust in your deck that brings out their full potential." Yami said, eyes squinting, "Your move."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." I said, as I picked out the card that would beat Vegeta, "I summon Ryoko, the caller of the demon world!"  
  
Next time: Greetings, puny earth creatures, I am the great Vegeta, ruler of all worlds! To make this summary as quick as possible so you may admire my figure and good looks, Yami had sent me out to dish out pain to this female witch. Her temper is as rash as Bulma's! Anyways, we fight, blah, blah, blah, and SH picks out a card that not even I can defend against!Can my superior charm and luck help out Yami? Find out in Pt 2: "Space Pirates and Princes! The New Conflict!" Now that I'm done, fan me and feed me grapes that have been peeled, slave!  
  
(Man, it took a while, but I did it. I just hope someone reviews, so I can add them in my fic. That, and I wonder what's taking ND?) 


End file.
